Constitución de la Unión Soviética de 1936
La Constitución soviética de 1936 fue aprobada el 5 de diciembre de 1936 en el VIII Congreso Extraordinario de los Soviets, y es también conocida como la Constitución de Stalin. En la misma se reforma el gobierno de la Unión Soviética. La constitución revoca las restricciones de voto y añade el sufragio universal directo, así como el derecho al trabajo y otros derechos garantizados en la anterior constitución. Además, la constitución reconoce derechos sociales y económicos colectivos, que incluyen el derecho al trabajo, al descanso y esparcimiento, a la protección sanitaria, cuidados de la vejez y enfermedad, a la vivienda, educación y beneficios culturales, la libertad de conciencia, de palabra, de prensa, de reunión y asociación. En la práctica, parte de estos derechos y libertades fueron ejercidos solo por los ciudadanos cuando coincidía con la política del partido, y aun así estaba limitada por las graves persecuciones dentro del partido. La Constitución también contempla la elección directa de todos los organismos gubernamentales, y su reorganización dentro de un único y uniforme sistema. La Constitución fue en gran parte creación de Nikolái Bujarin, también colaborando en la misma Karl Radek, siendo la participación de ambos silenciada después de su detención y enjuiciamiento en la Gran Purga. La Constitución de 1936 cambió el nombre de Comité Ejecutivo Central al de Soviet Supremo de la URSS. Como su predecesor, el Soviet Supremo estaba compuesto de dos cámaras: El Soviet de la Unión y el Soviet de las Nacionalidades. La Constitución habilitó al Soviet Supremo para la elección de comisiones, que realizarán la mayoría del trabajo del Soviet Supremo. Al igual que bajo la anterior constitución, el Presidium del Soviet Supremo ejerció los poderes plenos del Soviet Supremo entre sesiones, y tuvo el derecho de interpretar las leyes. El Presidente del Presidium del Soviet Supremo se convirtió en jefe del Estado. El Sovnarkom (después de 1946 conocido como Consejo de Ministros) continuó actuando como brazo ejecutivo del gobierno. De las cuatro constituciones soviéticas, la constitución de 1936 fue la de más larga vida. Fue sustituida recién en 1977 por la Constitución de ese año. Desde el punto de vista soviético, la constitución fue discutida por proporcionar derechos económicos no incluidos en las constituciones de las democracias occidentales. La constitución fue vista como un triunfo personal de Stalin, quien en aquella ocasión fue descrito en el periódico Pravda como "un genio del mundo, el hombre más sabio de la épica, el más grande líder del comunismo".Pravda, 25 de noviembre de 1936. Los historiadores occidentales y los de los países ocupados por la antigua Unión Soviética calificaron la constitución como un documento propagandístico carente de sentido. Leonar Schapiro, por ejemplo, escribió que "La decisión de modificar el sistema electoral de elección indirecta a directa, de un censo limitado, y de una votación abierta y secreta, fue una medida de confianza en la habilidad del partido para asegurar el retorno de sus candidatos a su propia voluntad sin las restricciones que antes eran necesarias", y que "... un cuidadoso escrutinio de las votaciones de la nueva constitución muestra que se deja la posición de superioridad del partido intacta, y que por tanto no tenía efecto como garantía de los derechos individuales"."Leonard Schapiro, The Communist Party of the Soviet Union, 2nd ed., Random House, New York, 1971, pp. 410-411. La Constitución de 1936, de acuerdo con la intención de sus autores, reflejó el importante paso en la historia del estado soviético: la Construcción del Socialismo. En su elaboración participaron 75 millones de personas, y se hicieron 2.5 millones de propuestas, adiciones y enmiendas. Se le llamó aparte de "Constitución de Stalin", la "Constitución de la Conquista del Socialismo". La Constitución proclama los éxitos del socialismo, como son el establecimiento de la dictadura del proletariado, la destrucción de la propiedad privada y de la clase explotadora, la conquista socialista de las relaciones de producción, etc. Proclamó las bases económicas del sistema de economía socialista planificado, basado en los dos tipos de propiedad socialista: estatal y koljoz (cooperativas). Referencias Enlaces externos *Wikisource - Constitución de la Unión Soviética de 1936 *Texto constitucional en castellano en el Marxists Internet Archive. *Texto constitucional en inglés. *Texto íntegro y sucesivas enmiendas a la Constitución de 1936. (en ruso) *''Stalin and the Struggle for Democratic Reform'', by Grover Furr: Part one - Part two. En castellano: Texto entero en formato para Word. Categoría:Estudio Categoría:Enciclopedia Categoría:Historia